Mysteries of Tsuna
by Hamano Chiaki
Summary: There was once a boy in Namimori who dared to go against Hibari and all of his unwritten rules. But one day, he disappeared. Four years later, he came back, only to return dame and wimpy. Why? How? There's no way Hibari would let this unsolved. 1827.
1. Chapter 1

**YESSSSSS! I finally got the remake of **_Amnesia, or Something More?_** out!**

**I'd been rather distracted with my Disney-KHR mix fic, and my one-shots... ( - _ - ) Anyway, I rewrote the entire plot, so it's gonna be slightly, maybe a lot, different from the original one you guys have read...**

**I'll try my best to explain some things that might be confusing as I'm starting to lose interest in this idea, since I had to plan it out (oh, the horror!) and the idea of trying my hand at drawing it into a doujin is so tempting :| Enjoy~~**

**Oh, I need a new title for this! I don't wanna go back to **_Amnesia, or Something More?_** :O Sorry, I'm being picky at the moment!**

* * *

Mysteries of Tsuna

-The Return of The Not-So Badass Mafioso-

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

The sound of light, fleeting footsteps echo on Namimori Middle's empty school grounds as a mop of messy brown hair rounds a corner. The student's tie is made up in a sloppy manner and the buttons of his school uniform is messed up.

The beige gakuren of Namimori Middle hangs loosely on his shoulders as he runs down the halls to his new classroom. He adjusts his grip on his school bag, quickening his pace before the bell rings in ten seconds. His brown locks are swept back from the quick speed he runs in as his class door comes into view.

Sliding the door open before he crashes into it, he is propelled into the classroom from the unexpected halt of his feet. He tumbles, falling forward and does a clumsy forward roll before settling at the front of the classroom. Laying on his back, his chest heaves heavily as he tries to catch his breath once more. _Sports has never been his thing, and never will be!_

"Dame-Tsuna, you're a helpless case."

Caramel eyes meet bottomless onyx ones of the toddler-sized homeroom teacher. A yellow pacifier hangs from around the toddler's neck, dangling about as he lands on the student's chest. Tsuna's head lolls back, hitting the tiled floor. He curses his bad luck in getting Reborn as his homeroom teacher. _Of all teachers, why Reborn? Why is he even here? He's in his toddler form!_

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna. Introduce yourself."

The toddler whacks the teen on the head, earning a yelp from the boy and a few giggles from the girls at the cute pout from the said teen. As Reborn returns to his perch on the teacher's table, Tsuna stands up from his position on the floor. He dusts and fixes his uniform, clearing his throat out of embarrassment. _His first day, and he's been humiliated by Reborn!_

"E-eto, hello. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, I've come to Japan from Italy. Please treat me well..."

Then, he bows a full ninety degrees, unaware of the whispers going about between his fellow classmates. Many are frozen in their seats as their horrifying nightmare is now in front of them while some others giggle and whisper at his cute and innocent looks.

"Hm, another obnoxious monkey to our already rumbustious class..."

"Hana-chan, I'm sure he's not that bad. Look at him, he's so cute and innocent! I call dibs on him!"

"Hahi! No way, Haru called dibs on him first, desu~"

As Tsuna straightens up, he sweatdrops at the loud group of girls at the back of the classroom. _Is calling dibs on him necessary?_ The trio consists of a cute, auburn-haired girl with a tomboyish haircut, a brunette who seems to be ogling at him and a raven-haired girl, eyeing him with a sense of disinterest.

Tsuna makes a mental note to avoid the raven one, and possibly the brunette too, at all costs. He hopes the auburn-haired girl isn't as crazy as her friends. He smiles a small smile at her, earning a light blush and a smile in return. _Yup, definitely not crazy._ A whack to the back of his head reminds him that Reborn is his homeroom teacher.

"Go sit between Yamamoto and Gokudera. You know who they are, Dame-Tsuna."

A raven-haired boy waves happily, a wide grin growing steadily on his tanned face while a silver-haired teen appears to have a pair of dog ears and a tail wagging behind him. Tsuna nearly facepalms as Gokudera enters his faithful righthand man mode.

"Haha, sit here, Tsuna! I'm glad we're in the same class!"

Tsuna grins sheepishly at the baseball-loving swordsman. _Where else would I be? You guys are my guardians, after all..._

"Baka, I was supposed to say that to Jyuudaime!"

"Ahaha, I'm sure Tsuna doesn't mind... Right, Tsuna?"

"A-ah, yeah! It's fine, Gokudera-kun!"

The silver-haired teen, known as Gokudera Hayato, grumbles hotly under his breath as he curses the Japanese swordsman. The said Japanese teen, known as Yamamoto Takeshi merely laughs his curses off with his trademark carefree laugh. Meanwhile, Tsuna sweatdrops at their one-sided bickering... _If it can even be labeled as bickering..._

**BANG!**

A bullet whizzes past Tsuna's ears, the whistle of the bullet roaring in his ears as a couple of sienna strands fall away. It takes a second for Tsuna's mind to realize that a bullet had just missed him by a hair's breadth, another second as a terrified "HIIIEEE!" rips from his voice box, and a third for him to jump out of his skin. _Overall, Tsuna pretty much has a slow reaction to danger._

"You would've been dead by now, Dame-Tsuna. I'll be tripling your training regiments as a punishment for slacking."

"W-what? That's not fair, Reborn!"

"Hn, life's not fair, Dame-Tsuna. You, of all people should know that."

While the hitman and brunette bicker- well, one-sided bickering with Reborn countering Tsuna's grumbles, the other students pale as they wonder how they had gotten a dangerous homeroom teacher who owns a gun. _This is going to be a long day..._

* * *

**So, how was it? I'm going to start off slow with this one, hopefully I'll type out longer chapters and settle this within 20-30 chapters ( - _ - ) As you can see, I made loads of changes here and there... Hopefully, the response to this will be as good as the original! :O**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED YOUR RESPONSE OR I'LL LET THIS FIC ROT AWAY UNTIL I FEEL LIKE UPDATING IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mysteries of Tsuna

-Do I Know You?-

Tsuna grumbles under his breath as another stick of chalk meets his forehead, turning into dust as soon as it makes contact. He rubs the sore spot, not at all surprise that he isn't knocked out. _Having Reborn as your tutor since you were in diapers does have its quirks._

"Dame-Tsuna, answer this equation. Get it right." _Or I'll shoot._

Tsuna shudders at the hidden message in Reborn's order and quickly stands up from his seat. He scrambles over to the blackboard, tripping over air on the way. He shakily grabs a chalk from Reborn's tiny hand, unaware of the smirk on the baby face.

Due to Tsuna's wariness and fear of Reborn, he doesn't notice a slight difference in the chalk he is holding. Nor does he notice his intuition flickering about as a warning. As his caramel eyes take in the equation on the blackboard, he nearly drops on his knees at the equation he had been given.

Well, drop on his knees in relief! _This question is the level of elementary school, easy as pie!_ A victorious grin plastered on his face, he lifts the stick of chalk. As soon as it makes contact with the board...

**BOOM!**

Soot is smeared on the brunette's face, his eyes wider than usual as he stares at his hand. The other students also stare at Tsuna's hand, wondering what had happened to the chalk and why it had exploded. There is a shocked silence throughout the classroom as no one moves, shocked from the sudden explosion of the chalk.

"JYUUDAIME!"

Gokudera's loud voice shakes everyone out of their shock as he slams his hands on the table, getting out of his seat. However, a bullet stops all movement as it grazes his cheek.

"Sit down, Hayato."

The single command had chills going down everyone's spine from the piercing stare. The usage of his given name adds the scary effect of the command. Gokudera sits back down, imaginary dog ears pinned on the top of his head and tail between his legs.

"Hn, you didn't think that I would let you slack from your training, did you? You failed to recognize an explosive, and as punishment, I'll be upping your training regiments again."

_Tsuna is too blown away to protest and complain on Reborn's Spartan ways._

* * *

It is recess, and Tsuna is all alone. Yamamoto is at baseball practice, despite the fact that they had just arrived today, and Gokudera has gone off to check out for any _'suspicious'_ activities. Without a doubt, we all know what happens when Tsuna is left alone.

"Kehehe, what do we have here? I wonder what happened to that badass four years ago?"

Tsuna cowers as five muscled teens corner him into a wall. They had caught him when his two Guardians had walked away and dragged him to the back of the school. The three bullies have multiple piercings on their ears and noses, with the occasional one on the lip and their uniform is worn messily.

"W-what are y-you talking a-about?"

"Heh, it seems that this little brat has gotten amnesia! How about we roughen him up with memory lane? What do ya say, boys?"

There are grunts of approval from the other teens as they pop their knuckles, eerie grins plastered on their pierced faces. Tsuna clenches his eyes shut as their stocky figures loom over his tiny self, waiting for the pain to come. However, as the seconds tick by, nothing comes. Only the sound of _suspicious_ thumps.

Tsuna opens an eye, curiosity getting the better of him. When he sees his _'hero'_, both of his eyes flutter open and widen by a fraction.

A tall teen with hair as black as the night sky looms over the bullies, a jet-black coat hanging loosely on his shoulders. A red and gold tag in pinned onto said coat, reading: **"DISCIPLINE COMMITTEE"**. A pair of metal tonfas are held tightly in his hands, nicked and slightly bloodied from beating the bullies to a pulp.

"Hn, crowding and beating up weaker herbivores are not permitted on school grounds."

Something in the teen's voice triggers something within Tsuna, making him feel anxious and confused. The feeling fills his stomach with butterflies and his mind spins with confusion. _What is this feeling?_ His hands fist themselves in his wild hair, nearly tearing them off.

_Who is he?_

* * *

Somewhere in Italy (Not that one-shot! I literally mean a hidden base! :P)

Computers beep as they keep track of their subjects. One beeps every ten seconds as it keeps track of the first subject's movement and health details. Every rise or drop in the rate of heartbeat is kept an eye on, every person it meets is recorded. The famiglia responsible for this _'project'_ has to keep a wary eye on this particular subject, as their cover could be blown within minutes, literally.

Meanwhile, the other subject is stationary and unmoving. A heart monitor, attached to it through wires, beep steadily as the heart within pumps regularly. Many wires are attached to it as it floats calmly in a water tank. The members of the famiglia need not worry about it, seeing as it has been in a comatose state for four, almost five years now.

As the members of the technical team in the room fuss and fret over the first subject, the second subject is left in its corner of the room. No light enters this room, as they fear that the said subject might get hurt or becomes ruined as it is very fragile.

So, in the dark corner of the room, the heart monitor speeds up for a moment and a finger twitches. _However, this goes unnoticed by them as amber eyes peer from the dark waters._


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay... This is short, I think :x I dunno -_- I'm very tired at the moment, my eyes are shutting on their own accord even though it's only... 10:50 pm here -_- I think I'm going to drop dead after this... Hooray for new chapter, go read my new fic **_Katekyo Dame-Tsuna_** :D It's R27 :DD Thanks, and review please!)**

Mysteries of Tsuna

-Facing The Skylark-

There is a sense of déjà vu as Tsuna stares at the tall raven looming over the bullies. Maybe it's the silent flapping of the black coat as a breeze blows by, or maybe it's his fair skin that contrasts strongly against his dark hair, but Tsuna finds himself unable to pull his eyes away from his savior.

"Herbivore..!"

Caramel eyes meet silvery-blue ones as metal flash dangerously in the prefect's hands. In a blink of an eye, Tsuna whacked on the crown of his head with a tonfa.

"Itai! W-wait! I didn't do anything wrong!"

The prefect growls lowly as he aims another swipe at the brunette, missing by an inch as said brunette ducks as low as he can from his position on the ground. He scrambles onto his feet, swiftly ducking another blow from a metal tonfa and blocking another with his arm.

"P-prefect-san! W-wait! What d-did I do?"

"Pathetic herbivore..!"

Tsuna is hit with another sense of déjà vu, this time it is stronger and sends his mind reeling into a state of confusion. Something stirs within Tsuna, making him feel flustered and hot. _What is this feeling?_

The heat continues to grow, especially on his hands and forehead as he tries to comprehend to weird feeling. His dodges are erratic and sloppy, his skin earning a couple of grazes and light bruises from the tonfas. When it all becomes too much, he braces his arms as he feels a surge of power traveling down his arms and gets ready to shoot.

At the peak of the moment, his body shuts down and he falls limply to the ground. As his eyes flutter shut, he sees the raven eyeing him suspiciously and a certain toddler hiding within the leaves of a nearby tree, face as impassive as ever.

xx

Tsuna sits stiffly on the green couch of the Reception Room as the Head of Namimori Middle's Discipline Committee scrutinizes him with his narrow eyes. He'd awoken on a foreign couch, in a foreign room with a foreign stranger. Well, not so much of a stranger nor is he foreign, but you get it.

Not only does he wake up with all the foreign items named above, he is fully awoken by a tonfa smacking him on his forehead as if stamping him. Said weapon falls onto the floor as Tsuna reels in the confusion of not knowing of his location, and the shock of being 'stamped' by a tonfa.

**WHACK!**

"Itai!"

Tsuna is brought out of his confusion by a hard whack to the back of his head. As he rubs the sore spot, he grumbles about how his head has to have a target marker that is invisible to him. _His head seems to be the main target for abuse!_

"Ciaossu."

"Reborn!"

Tsuna pouts at the toddler who had whacked him on the back of his head. The toddler merely smirks, watching the teen with blank, onyx eyes. All the while this is happening, a certain prefect is growing annoyed from being ignored. _After all, who ignores the top dog of Namimori?_

"Herbivore, infant..!"

The prefect leaps at the toddler hitman, tonfas gripped menacingly in his hands and teeth bared. Usually, he wouldn't hit a toddler, but this toddler just jumped through the open window of the Reception Room which is two floors up from the ground. _What's more, that toddler just whacked the pathetic herbivore on the head and actually inflicted damage!_

A green sai blocks the prefect's incoming tonfas and smug smirk is plastered on the chubby face. The prefect swings his other tonfa at the toddler, but said toddler leaps away, smirk still in place.

"Hn, Hibari Kyouya, Head of Namimori Middle's Discipline Committee. Not bad for a civilian. Not many can get as close as you did."

"Hn."

The prefect, now known as Hibari Kyouya seems to inflate a little from the ego stroking. His tonfas disappear once more into his long sleeves as he settles onto an armchair opposite the green couch. Tsuna squirms uncomfortably on the green couch, two of his least favourite people in the same room.

"Dame-Tsuna, I'll be going on a mission for a week. I'll be leaving you in a reliable person's protection."

Out of the blue, a pair of handcuffs is brought out and snapped onto both teens' wrists. Hibari, with his quick shock recovery, growls angrily as he tugs his arm away. His rough pull drags Tsuna across the low coffee table between them and onto his lap.

"HIIIEE!"

Reborn smirks as Tsuna blushes a bright red from their compromising position and light dusting of pink can be seen on the prefect's face. The future Decimo now in the safe hands of the violent skylark, Reborn leaps out of the room to deal with his suspicion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I had fun** **typing this chapter out~! :) Haha, thank you to **Little D. Xylie**, **Vongola XII**, **suzuKHRaddict98**, ****and **Adrian Dakota** for your lovely reviews~! ** **I decided that I should thank you guys here, seeing as I don't seem to be replying to any of reviews anymore :x It keeps slipping my mind! D: **

**Anyway, I really had fun writing this after I had a PM "convo" with Koyuki11,** **a reader of the original story and a new writer :D You guys should read her story, Secrets of A Mafia Boss :) It's awesome! :D Haha, enjoy~! :D**

* * *

Mysteries of Tsuna

The Unraveling

_It is quiet again… _

Amber eyes watch blearily through the dark waters as the last scientist shuts the main switch on the room and exits the laboratory. The lights shut row by row until they reach the dark corner of the water prison. Fluorescent lights above the said prison light up, giving the liquid an unearthly glow.

The once dark waters clear up from the light, revealing a floating figure within. His arms are wrapped close to his frail body. His clothing items are the ones used by mental patients, white elastic clothing that wrap his arms close to his chest. In his state of wellbeing, he cannot move. _After all, he's been trapped for four years. _

Many tubes and wires are attached to the figure. Air is sent through a tube attached to a gas mask, while vital fluids are sent through many other tubes attached on different parts of his body. These fluids are barely enough for him to escape the wretched prison. _He'll need a plan…_

A heart monitor beeps steadily as the needle-tipped wires inserted into the figure's skin, through the thick layers of clothing, send information to the main computer of the laboratory. It jumps a little as the figure gradually grows aware of his surroundings.

There are five doorways in the laboratory, all of them are only accessible by the scientists' identification cards. No outsider can enter the secret laboratory without a pass. Said scientists enter only when day breaks, which is still a long way to go. When they return, _he'll be ready_.

* * *

Cold sweat runs down Tsuna's forehead, disappearing into his school uniform. He is seated erectly like a statue, not moving an inch as he tries to pay attention to the gibberish his frightened teacher is explaining. _Why, oh, why does it have to be him? _

There are double stabs into the side of his head as a certain skylark glares at him. He shudders, suppressing his violent shakes as the violent prefect continues to glare at him from his left. _Honestly, Reborn and his schemes! They'll be the death of him!_

At least Reborn hadn't cuffed his right hand, or he might not have been able to write! He tries to cope up with his teacher's subject, but try as he might, the annoyed glare is drilling holes into his head. He ducks his head as he concentrates on his notebook, perspiring profusely as his hands work faster than lightning.

_RIiiIIINNNNGGG!_

Tsuna nearly jumps up in relief when the lunch bell rings, but he realizes that he will be stuck with the skylark. Turning fearfully towards the prefect, he squeaks as there is a heavy murderous aura around him. _Oh, no! He'll have to spend his lunch break with him! _

Tsuna squawks in surprise as he is suddenly jerked out of his seat, and dragged out of the suddenly empty classroom. Gokudera yells for his precious Jyuudaime, but is held back Yamamoto who laughs at Gokudera's insults and sudden appearance of his trademark explosives. Tsuna struggles, but stops with a rough jerk on his arm by the prefect. _Oh, Kami-sama, I want to survive my first day in Japan! _

* * *

"HIIIEEEEE!"

Tsuna tries to run away, but is jerked back by the wretched cuffs that bind him with the scary prefect. He claws at the tiles of the roof, not wanting to spend his entire lunch break with the prefect. _There is no way in hell that he is doing __**that**__!_

"Herbivore. Stop. Come. Now." _Uh-oh… _

Tsuna scrambles back to the prefect's side once more as said prefect's patience wears thin. He stares at his lap with renewed interest as he is unable to look at the prefect… _and his bento_.

You must be wondering, what's so bad about the bento? Well, Tsuna and Kyouya are cuffed together. Tsuna's left hand is cuffed to Kyouya's right hand, and seeing as the prefect is right-handed… _Do you get Tsuna's dilemma now? _

_Yup, Tsuna has to feed Kyouya._

The bento is shoved into Tsuna's shaking hands. As he opens the lid to the bento, he finds a regular bento filled with some onigiri, a couple of tamagoyaki (egg sushi) and some tuna sushi. _Hmm, it lacks to homey feel compared the one his mother made… _

Picking up the chopsticks packed with the bento, he shakily picks up a tamagoyaki and lifts it towards the prefect's lips. As soon as he lifts close enough, the lips part and the mouth chomps onto the chopsticks, entire tamagoyaki in his mouth. Tsuna's hackles rise at the impact of the prefect's bite on the chopsticks and the intense stare from him.

The prefect pulls away from the chopsticks, a tiny strand of saliva breaking as he moves too far, chewing his food quietly... _and slowly_… Tsuna's hackles rise even further as the awkward silence catches up to him.

_This is going to be one long lunch break…_

* * *

A toddler hitman clad in a black suit completed with a yellow-striped fedora watches in the distance through green binoculars. There is not a smirk in sight as he watches his student have lunch with his assigned protector. Although Tsuna's reactions are amusing, he doesn't find it in him to smirk.

_There is something off with his student._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hooray for double updates~! :D I decided to type this out real quick, seeing as I'll be busy next week :x I still might post something though xD I sorta had fun typing this, and I kept holding my breath when I was typing out the dramatic/suspenseful scenes! xD Enjoy~~!**

* * *

Mysteries of Tsuna

Surviving Hibari

After the lunch incident, Tsuna has become quite wary of the skylark. _His "normal" days are never coming back! _

His eyes would unconsciously flick towards the snoozing prefect during class, only to be caught by the prefect himself. Then, he would be threatened to being "bitten to death" but let off the hook because the prefect didn't want to be dragging a dead body with him, and because the infant had promised him a fight if he protected the brunette.

_Yup, this perfectly normal._

As much as Tsuna wants to get away from the skylark, he cannot as he is cuffed to him and Reborn has apparently flushed the key down the toilet. What's more, these cuffs are specially made by Leon, Reborn's chameleon partner. To escape the indestructible handcuffs, one has to get Leon to produce a new key. _Which is impossible, because Leon does not simply make things for anyone but Reborn._

_Yup, he's doomed._

"Herbivore, stop staring before I bite you to death."

"HIIEEE!"

Tsuna jumps a mile into the air, only to be jerked back painfully by the handcuff on his wrist. _Ack, he was staring at Hibari again! _Dropping once more into his seat, he is oblivious to the questioning yet frightened stares of the students and teachers of the classroom. _Oh, not forgetting Gokudera's angry glare and Yamamoto's trademark laugh._

"Tch, you bastard! What are you doing to Jyuudaime? Release him now!"

"Maa, maa, Gokudera. I'm sure this must be one of Reborn's training methods on Tsuna, haha!"

"Baka, why would Reborn-san cuff Jyuudaime to that violent bastard!"

"Haha, for Tsuna to meet new people?"

"Baka, I'm going to blow you up!"

Dynamites are whipped out from Gokudera's secret pockets from all over his body as he growls at the carefree Japanese teen. However, before the silver-haired teen can light them up, he is "stamped" on the back of the head by a tonfa.

"Herbivore, for disrupting a class, I will bite you to death!"

How Hibari said it so calmly with an exclamation mark will forever be a mystery to everyone as he lunges at the bomber, Tsuna in tow.

"HIIEEE!"

Tsuna is dragged and flung about as Hibari exchanges blows with Gokudera's arm. _Yes, arm. _A hard smack to the chest by Hibari sends the bomber flying out the suspiciously open door of the classroom. Their fight continues out in the hallway, scaring everyone away from that particular area.

_Oh, woe! A week of hell to survive!_

* * *

A bruised and beaten pile of Gokudera is swept up by the swordsman, while Hibari heaves the passed-out-from-distress Tsuna onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He is shocked by the almost weightless weight of the brunette. _No wonder he was dragged around so easily by him… _

"Ne, Hibari-san, school's over and I'm going to bring Gokudera home. Take care of Tsuna for me, 'kay? Ja ne (something like "goodbye")!"

The skylark watches as the tall teen jogs off, the unconscious silver-haired teen bouncing with every step the Japanese teen makes. Hibari shifts the brunette's position higher up onto his shoulder to prevent the boy from falling off before heading off to his home.

* * *

Alarms are blaring as the entire base of the Famiglia goes into lockdown. The usually calm and quiet underground base is in an uproar, the scientists running around like headless chickens while guards run in an orderly fashion as they track down the escaped subject.

Never did they think that their precious subject would be able to escape their custom-made water prison meant to imprison the most dangerous criminals. How could they have not been aware of the subject's no longer unconscious state? There must have been a glitch in the computers for them to not have detected the suddenly active vessel!

"_Round up all the scientists, they're all suspects."_

"Yes, sir."

The gruff leader of a guard squad releases his finger from the earpiece, order from his boss awaiting to be carried out. He turns towards his men, calculating eyes watching their every move.

"Round up all the scientists! Boss' specific orders!"

"Yes, sir!"

The squad breaks up into smaller groups, scattering as they round up the scientists. Many scientists are knocked out by their own chemicals as the squad injects an anesthetic into them. The cold eyes of the squad leader watch as the scientists' frightened faces are stunned into place as his men inject their chemicals into them, knocking them out. There is not a speck of remorse or guilt in him.

_They are all suspects._

* * *

**CRASH!**

Glass breaks as a figure crashes through a window of the mansion above the underground base. He rolls onto the grassy ground and into a thick shrub before scrambling onto his feet, running deeper into the forest. Yells can be heard from inside the mansion as they discover the broken window.

_Huff… Huff…_

He can hear them chasing him, weapons ready to attack him. His eyes are clenched shut, shading his sensitive, amber eyes from the sunlight. Years in the water prison have weakened his eyes, nearly blinding him when he escaped from the tank and into the laboratory. _Their lights were so blinding!_

_Huff… Huff…_

His legs pump harder, despite his weakened body as he runs while working on releasing his arms from their confines. Once they are free, he runs faster, the loud yells gradually growing quieter in the distance. A familiar heat he has not felt in a long time, embraces his tired body.

Making quick work with his feet, he jumps. Heat bursts from his palms and forehead, as flies towards the sky. _Towards freedom._


	6. Chapter 6

**Kyaaaa~! I'm being so bias with my ****stories at the moment~~! xD I can't help but update this because it's easier to write out 1827 moments :D Oh, a reader found a spoiler to my story T.T Whoever you are with the username with the name Ookami, please, hush hush! Don't tell anyone! T.T I gave you a Llama! Don't tell! xD Haha, enjoy~~! :)**

* * *

Mysteries of Tsuna

Surviving Hibari : Part Two

The Bath

Hibari's eye twitches as he realizes the dilemma of being handcuffed to the brunette. It didn't bother him, much, before when he was handcuffed by the infant, but now he's ready to beat up the infant for having them handcuffed together.

Being handcuffed together meant no privacy. It also meant shared showers, being in the same room with a herbivore… _and sleeping in the same futon. _Sure, they're both males, but Hibari appreciates his space, thank you very much. _He is very possessive when it comes to his belongings, especially when it involves his favorite past time, sleeping._

Hibari growls lowly. _All he wants is a hot bath and getting some well-deserved sleep after having dealt with the noisy herbivore for an entire day. _He grunts as he shifts the still unconscious brunette on his shoulder. _Desperate times calls for desperate measures._

_Not that he's desperate. No, Hibari does not become desperate. He's just simply… taking the problem like a carnivore._

* * *

A blissful sigh escapes the brunette's lips as there is a soothing scrubbing on his back. It is warm and moist in the room, and the scrubbing is really soothing. Slender fingers run through his brown locks, making him purr lightly. _Hmm, so nice…_

**SPLASH!**

_Well, it was nice before a bucket of cold water is dumped on his head._

"HIIEEEE!"

Goosebumps run up his skin from the sudden cold and the painful jerking of the handcuffs pulls him back as he jumps up from the cold. His back meets the hard chest of the prefect, and they would've toppled backwards if it weren't for Hibari's good reflexes.

"Wao~ That's fast, herbivore."

Hibari's hands pushes Tsuna back up, resuming their scrubbing on the pale back. He notices the small bruises that litter the otherwise pale back, making note to ask the herbivore about them later. However, Tsuna is currently dying from embarrassment.

Who wouldn't be? If you awoke in a bathroom, your back being scrubbed by the scariest person you've have ever met, wouldn't you be too? _Especially when you're enjoying the scrubbing and the feeling of their fingers massaging your scalp… Definitely embarrassing._

**SPLASH!**

A bucket of _warm _water is dumped onto the brunette's head of bubbles, successfully washing the bubbles down the drain in the form of sudsy water. Much to Hibari's dismay, once the water runs out from the bucket and down the drain, the brown locks bounce back up. _Splashing water in his face._

Hibari's eye twitches, but nothing violent happens. Instead, he turns the brunette towards him before turning himself around.

"Herbivore, it's my turn now."

"H-huh?" _Such an intelligent answer._

"Scrub my back, herbivore."

Hibari flings the cloth at Tsuna, smacking him directly on the face with a sloppy _smack_. Tsuna fumbles with the cloth for a moment, dipping it into a bucket of warm water before inching closer to scrub Hibari's back.

_It's so smooth and pale! _That's Tsuna's first impression of Hibari's slender body. He gently scrubs the pale back, fearing that he might bruise the skin if he scrubs too hard.

"Scrub harder, herbivore."

"H-hai!"

Tsuna puts all of his strength into the next scrub, and Hibari yelps. A strong hand immediately grasps Tsuna's wrist, halting all movement. The grasp is tight and painful, making Tsuna fully aware of the amount of strength he put in the scrub.

"Herbivore…!"

"Y-yes, H-Hibari-san?"

"…"

**BONK!**

"I-Itai!"

Hibari's clenched fist bonks Tsuna on the crown of his head a couple of times as a punishment for now, seeing as he can't be bothered to be dragging a dead body everywhere. _The infant still has a fight promised to him… _

Once Hibari is satisfied with the tiny punishment, he turns back around and waits for Tsuna continue scrubbing again. Instead of feeling the scrub cloth, Hibari flinches in surprise when he feels tiny fingers poking his sore back.

"Herbivore, what are you doing?"

"E-eto, I'm r-really sorry, Hibari-san… I'll scrub gently…"

"Hn."

There is a silence between the odd duo, as Tsuna scrubs the pale back gently while Hibari drifts off into his own world. Well, he was about to before Tsuna speaks up.

"E-eto, you're not m-mad at m-me, right? H-Hibari-san?"

"Hn."

"Okay…"

After that, their shower continues with a comfortable silence. Tsuna hums quietly as he busies his fingers with shampooing Hibari's dark hair while Hibari purrs like a cat from the relaxing treatment. _Hn, he should get the herbivore to wash his hair more often…_

* * *

**Oh, does anyone know what does the Image Manager do? I'm so confused :x Oh, please REVIEW! :D**

**P.S. - I just realized that both my stories have equal numbers of reviews, only Katekyo Dame-Tsuna! has lesser chapters :O  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ehh~ This chapter is kinda boring to me, after the squirrel incident in my other fic... Law****l xD Hmm, oh right! FF is currently removing all stories they consider MA rated, and there are a couple petitions to stop their actions! If you would love to protect your beloved stories, the links are at the bottom of this story! **

**Enjoy~  
**

* * *

Mysteries of Tsuna

Surviving Hibari : Part Three

Only One Futon, and How Did We Put Our Clothes On?

After the relaxing bath, the two teens are more than ready to hit the sack. However, there is a huge obstacle stopping them from attaining sleep. _Well, maybe not that big. _

_This obstacle comes in the form of a slightly vertically challenged brunette. _

Said brunette has anchored himself in the tatami floors of the Japanese house, in front of the bathroom with a growingly irritated skylark pulling him towards the single futon that is calling for him.

"Herbivore..!"

"B-but, Hibari-san! I-I thought you d-don't like c-crowding!"

"WAO~ So, you _do _know that, herbivore." Hibari smirks at the cowering brunette. "What's that herbivorous say? _Two's a company, three's a crowd?_"

Tsuna curses his luck when the prefect uses the regular excuse used by smart alecks to avoid being "_bitten to death"_. Then, Tsuna realizes something. _That was the longest sentence he'd heard the prefect speak! _

Tsuna unconsciously stares at the prefect, his eyes shining and wide as he feels like a proud parent who had gotten their child to speak. The prefect is slightly irked at the brunette's sudden silence and his shiny stare, so he quickly picks the brunette up bridal style to the futon. _The quicker he gets some sleep, the better._

"HIIEEE!" _So close. _

The brunette struggles in his firm grip as he quickly walks over to the futon on the tatami mats. He kicks the covers off and slowly drops the brunette onto the soft futon before coming down himself. As Hibari moves to pull the covers towards them, Tsuna realizes how big the entire mattress is. _Uwah, so spacious! _

The covers are thrown over Tsuna's head, shutting the light from sight as Hibari falls back onto his pillow, promptly falling asleep. Tsuna blinks once, then twice as he realizes that Hibari had actually _thrown _the covers over his head and gone to sleep. _Oh, well… Might as well go to sleep… _

_With a yawn, Tsuna is out like a light. _

* * *

"Ngh…"

_Ah, it's so comfortable and warm… _Tsuna snuggles into his _"bolster"_, feeling its hard material as he hugs it tight. He yawns softly once more as falls back to sleep. _Hn, so warm… _It doesn't occur to the sleeping brunette that bolsters are not meant to be _hard_.

There is a grunt as the sleeping teen squeezes the _"bolster" _lightly, but said teen doesn't stir from his deep sleep. The _"bolster" _shifts around, trying to escape the tight grip without causing a ruckus. However, the hold is rock hard and inescapable.

"Herbivore…"

The brunette snuggles closer into his chest, squeezing a tad tighter before his grip loosens a little. However, it 's still too strong to break out from.

"Herbivore."

"Ngh…" A delicate eyebrow twitches.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Five… more minutes… Kaa-san…." _Twitch. _

"Herbivore…" _Honestly, does he look like his mother? _

Hibari positions his free hand towards Tsuna's head, his fingers slightly brushing the teen's forehead. Making sure that he would hit with enough force to wake him up, Hibari flicks Tsuna's forehead. _Hard. _

_Well, enough force to send the brown mop of hair back by an inch. _

Eyelids flutter open, revealing sleep-induced hazy caramel eyes as the brunette groans from the flick. The brunette stretches, slowly sliding away from the prefect as he stretches his still sleeping body.

"Hiba.." Tsuna yawns softly. "Hibari-san…? What are you doing here…?" _Twitch. _

"_You _are in _my _house, herbivore."

"Huh?"

Hibari sighs tiredly, despite having just woken up, and raises their cuffed hands to give the brunette's memory a jumpstart. The handcuffs jingle softly as Tsuna's arm dangles limply. Realization clicks into the brunette in the form of a,

"HIIIEEE!"

_This is going to be a long morning… _

* * *

Once they are both out of bed, they head to the bathroom to start of their morning routine. As they brush their teeth, Tsuna is suddenly hit by another dilemma. It hits him so hard, he drops his temporary toothbrush into the toilet bowl beside him.

_Plop!_

"HIIEEE! My toothbrush!"

Hibari tries his best to continue brushing his teeth as Tsuna's left arm pulls his busy arm to and fro, knocking his gums and teeth. As Tsuna bends to pick the toothbrush, he forgets the fact that he is cuffed to a very violent prefect and pulls said prefect down with him. As a result, both of them topple over. _With Hibari on Tsuna. _

It is a comical sight for Tsuna. Hibari's usually narrow eyes are wide in surprise, and a purple toothbrush is stuck in his foamy mouth. There is a nearly invisible blush dusting his cheeks as they stare at each other.

Hibari snaps out of his shock and scrambles off of the brunette, pulling said brunette up as well. He spits the toothpaste into the sink, gurgling on a glass of water before spitting it out as well. Tsuna watches in confusion as he is lost in the flurry of the prefect's quick movements.

"U-um, Hibari-san?" Narrow eyes flicker to the brunette before looking away as the prefect washes his face. "How are we going to get dress with our hands cuffed? Actually, how did we even get dressed last night?"

The prefect pauses his movements as he mulls over the brunette's question. _That's right… How _did _they get dressed with their hands cuffed together? _That's quite a mystery…

* * *

**Okay, linkies to petitions! I'm afraid my actions might cause me to be banned from this site (though I doubt it), but I'm fighting for fanfic justice! :D**

**www. ipetitions petition/ lemons-for-fanfiction - For the lemons! Though it's already reached its goal xD  
**

**www. change petitions / fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net - Just as the title says! We're a little past 16k, we need 20k! :D  
**

**GOGOGOGO!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Huh... I thought I wouldn't be able to update this week****, but hey! Anything's possible! :D Hmm, I can't say too much about this chapter :x I feel rather bored, since I have a couple of story ideas in mind. They're plaguing my mind and are trying to drag my original storyline away! D: Anyway, read on! Enjoy~! :D**

* * *

Mysteries of Tsuna

Surviving Hibari : Part 4

Little Incidents

"A-Alright, class... Please t-turn to page 152 of the t-textbook..!"

As the teacher continues to stutter his lesson, Hibari zones him out. He's unaware of the murderous thinking aura he's giving off, and with the scary look on his face, it is enough to silence the entire class. However, his mere presence is enough to shut everyone up and face in front.

Hibari is baffled and confused. Those two conflicting emotions within the violent prefect are not a good mix, seeing as he is gradually growing irritated with his own emotions.

He is baffled by the fact that the herbivore had actually thought of a solution to solving their dressing problem. With their hands cuffed, it's practically impossible! With the brunette's clumsiness, they accidentally stumbled upon a solution. _Way to go, herbivore!_

Confusion runs within the skylark as he thinks back to the incident that took place early in the morning. When they had toppled over, with him hovering over the herbivore, he had actually found him cute! Hibari shakes his head violently, earning jumps from the teacher and a couple of students who are overly aware of his ever move.

_What herbivorous emotions! _Hibari chastises himself for having such emotions, unconsciously scaring every student in vicinity with the slight growl and clenching of his hands. All eyes quickly turn away from him when he snaps back to reality, finally aware of the attention he's receiving from the students.

_**RIIINNGG!**_

Numerous sighs of relief can be heard when the lunch bell rings as the students scramble out of the horrifically cold classroom. _Well, most of them._

"Jyuudaime!"

"Tsuna, join us for lunch!"

"Baka, I was supposed to ask Jyuudaime that!"

Hence, starts one of their many rounds of one-sided bickering. Hibari sighs inwardly, tired of their bickering as the want to bite them to death continues to bubble up in him. Resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, he hoists the petite brunette by the waist and lifts him onto his shoulder as he heads towards the Reception Room in quick strides.

* * *

Hibari dumps the brunette onto the green couch and promptly drops his head onto said brunette's lap. Tsuna freezes as the mess of raven locks makes contact with his lap, panic overriding his entire self as a terrified yell- ahem, squeak rips from his vocal box.

"HIIIEEEE!"

"Quiet, herbivore. It's time to nap."

"E-eh? Doesn't Hibari-san want to eat?"

"Hn."

Tsuna takes his soft grunt as a "no" as the prefect dozes off on his lap. It takes all of Tsuna's will to not move a muscle, as any slight movement will stir the prefect out of his nap, and to stop his hungry stomach from growling-

"GURGGGHHHH!"

_Out loud. _

Tsuna's wide eyes widen even further as his stomach disobeyed him, awakening the dozing prefect from his nap with a jump as his ear is close to said growling stomach. Tsuna cowers as a murderous aura grows from the prefect's being, a hungry tonfa glinting under the fluorescent lights of the room. Hibari _and _the tonfa is going to _bite him to death_!

"HIIEEE!"

**BONK! **

* * *

**SNAP!**

…

**Thump! **

A limp figure breaks through the green of the forest, rustling the low trees and bushes. Critters and birds flee from their homes as the unidentified being falls forward, and into human territory. The long sleeves of his clothing snags onto a low branch, hanging him by the arm.

"_He… Help…" _

His voice low and coarse due to the lack of usage of it within the past four years. However, that is enough to send a small group of men emerging from their positions on top of trees and out of their camouflaging equipments.

Guns are aimed at the "intruder" as the general in charge reports their situation to the Vongola Nono via walkie-talkie. The brunette leans heavily against the tree bark of the tree that snagged his sleeve, the last of his strength slowly draining from him. Darkness envelopes his vision slowly from the corners, but soon blocks everything as he passes out.

His face that was once shadowed by the trees is exposed to the bright sunlight , shocking the guards. The general reports in a panicked manner, ranting in Italian as he requests for a medical team. The other guards are, however, confused. _Hadn't the Vongola Nono sent him to Japan? _


	9. Chapter 9

**Yelloooo~ I'm sorta ****on an updating spree this weekend! ^_^ Weeee~~ Exam's are over, and some ideas have come up in my head (this is so affecting my studies -w-)! Anyway, this came to mind after watching Prometheus and remembering gruesome scenes from the movies Alien and Alien vs. Predator -w- Prepare for alienation! (not much though ;D)**

**Enjoy~~  
**

* * *

Mysteries of Tsuna

Replicants and Clones

The week goes by smoothly for the odd duo, but not without various hits from Hibari's tonfa and Tsuna's frequent shrieks. However, if one watched them closely, they would notice the slight gentleness in Hibari's handling of the brunette and the lack of strength in his hits on said brunette.

Their lunch breaks are no longer health hazardous, nor are the lessons with Hibari in Class 1-A as hostile as before. _Though they are still slightly hazardous to one's sanity. _Tsuna, for once, pays full attention to teacher at the front of the class. He jots down notes that are important and listens to the tips given.

_Well, he's not going to slack with Hibari "snoozing" beside him, or wait for his Spartan tutor to bash him up for not paying attention! _

Tsuna's caramel eyes flick towards the class calendar by the chalk board, and his eyes widen dramatically as his intuition flares up. _It's been a whole week since Reborn left for Italy! Don't kick me! don't kick me! Don't-_

"GUH!"

"Pay attention, herbivore."

It turns out that Tsuna wasn't kicked, he was hit lightly on the side of his head. _With a tonfa. _Tsuna's reaction was instinctual, due to the regular hits from the violent prefect, but not really out of actual pain. He rubs the side of his head, pouting at the prefect, all the while unaware of the attention he's getting.

The teacher and students stare at the odd duo at the back, watching their interaction as Tsuna pouts at the violent prefect and hits the prefect softly on the head in return. Hearts stop beating as they await Hibari's usual response, but the prefect merely sighs before pushing the brunette's head lightly and focusing on the crowd staring at them.

Many freeze up whilst smarter ones turn back around and focus on their dumbstruck teacher. His glare pierces them all, melting the frozen ones off of their fear. The students' postures are stiff as the hostile environment thickens. _Stare, or spread word of what happened, and I'll bite you to death!_, is the message in his glare and everyone's gotten it. _Great job, Hibari!_

While the teacher does not dare to turn back around to face the students, he mumbles his lessons for the next hour. The hostile environment has the students scared stiff, but none of them is aware of the fact that it is no longer as hostile as before…

* * *

_-Four days before in Italy-_

Reborn's fedora shadows his emotions as he watches over the unconscious teen. His face is pasty and pale, an oxygen mask covering the bottom half of his face and bandages are wrapped around his eyes to prevent any damage caused by the florescent lights.

_Everything is out of whack!_ Reborn's onyx eyes watch the brunette carefully, unable to comprehend the sight before him. His hitman instincts are running amok from the immense aura and the presence of a strong flame from the fragile teen. _What is this aura? Who is he?_

The only indication that the teen is still living is the slight rise and fall of his chest as he breathes with the help of the oxygen mask. A slight movement from the brunette catches the hitman's attention. His flinches when the teen's chest jerks harshly and the beeping of the heart monitor attached to him picks up in pace.

He leaps towards the teen's bedside from the shadows, but is unable to find the cause of his harsh jerking. He is caught by surprise when something odd juts out from the teen's chest. However, before the hitman can react, it disappears once more into the boy. Not long after, it juts out once more and continues for another minute before the jerking subsides.

The door of the room slams open, revealing the Vongola Nono and the Head of CEDEF, Sawada Iemitsu. They're panting harshly, as they arrive. Their eyes widen confusion at the peaceful atmosphere in the room. _Hadn't there been an emergency with the teen? _

"Nono, Iemitsu."

The two adults turn towards the source of the high-pitched voice, Reborn. The infant hitman is standing on the headrest of the hospital bed in the medical wing of the Vongola Headquarters. Said adults send a questioning glance towards the hitman, asking for an explanation, but there is no response from him.

"There is something odd with this one."

"What do you mean, Reborn?"

"You'll see…"

As Reborn had predicted, the teen begins jerking violently once more, an odd object protruding from his chest. Timoteo and Iemitsu are bewildered, frozen into a state of complete shock. Their shock flies onto a whole new level when the body explodes, spraying a mysterious blue goo everywhere. Blue stains their vision and the once pristine room.

_What is going on?_

* * *

"Oya, oya? All the experiments were released from their confines by Experiment G27? Ufu~"

The coy voice of their boss blares through the speakers beside the huge monitor, making the second-in-command cringe at the hidden steely undertone. It isn't often for the second-in-command to make any careless mistakes, especially one as big as this. Their boss munches on his favorite treat, watching him with an eye as sharp as a hawk's.

"Ara, I guess there isn't much that we can do about it, neh? I don't care about the other experiments, but get me Experiment G27!"

The transmission ends, leaving the second-in-command in the newly found darkness. He falls onto his shaking knees, nervousness getting the better of him as he clutches his aching stomach. With a shaky hand, he reaches upwards and presses the broadcast button.

"Get me the location of Experiment G27! This is a direct order from the boss!"

* * *

_Pant… Pant…_

He can feel his entire being weakening, his flames used up. _Just a little-_ His flames go out and his vision spins as he starts propelling towards the cruel ground below. He falls through the clouds, the moisture of the clouds soaking his almost dry clothing. The extra length of the leggings and sleeves flap about, often smacking him in the face as if trying to awake him from a horrible dream.

Blue greets his vision, and he takes a short moment to be relief himself of becoming a bloody, splattered mess on the ground. _At least, he'll entire float somewhere or be buried in peace underwater… _He curls up into a ball and awaits for the impact.

**SPLASH!**

* * *

**Fufufu~ Can you guess who's the main culprit? ;) Hmm, Experiment G27~! :D Hehe, I couldn't think of anything else, lol :P Anyway, leave me a review please! :D  
**

**P.S. I set up a poll for a new title for this story! Vote? :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fuha~ I'****ve been entering kiss scenes into my updates this week~! -w- Wondering what's gotten into me.. xD Okies, about the poll!**

**Buried Truth is currently leading, followed by Dividere, then Bukatsu and Split :) I'm actually surprised that Buried Truth got such a good response! I'm also shocked, since Split actually had no votes until today, lol! xD I'm leaving the poll on for the next whole week, so vote for your favorite! :D  
**

* * *

Mysteries of Tsuna

Blondie

Eyelids flutter apart, revealing mesmerizing amber orbs. There is an air of serenity around him as he shifts himself on the smooth surface. His joints creak softly and his muscles are sore. He hasn't felt such pain for the past few years. He sit on the edge of the bed, the blankets pushed aside.

Feeling a soft breeze against the skin of his arm, he stares at his surprisingly bare arms. He looks down and realizes that his legs are also bare, only covered by a pair of flowy knee-length shorts. _What happened to his clothing?_

"Ara, I see that you're awake."

The teen's entire frame tenses and his amber eyes snap towards the owner of the sudden voice. His cringes slightly at the searing aches his every movement sends through his body. His entire being is in a defensive pose as he analyzes his surroundings.

He quickly spots a window in a corner of the wooden room, and he does some quick calculations for his escape.

"You won't be able to make it across the room in your state."

The man in a green yukata watches him like a hawk through his pair of spectacles. His eyes are calculative as he takes in the tiny quivers of the blonde's limbs that are mostly likely aching. _After all, he'd fallen from over a hundred feet in the air, and into his backyard's lake._

_It's fortunate that the lake is deep enough to not cause too much damage on him_, Kawahira thinks to himself. The blond is certainly strong, physically and spiritually. From his observations earlier that day while eating his usual bowl of ramen, this boy had been flying across the sky with a huge amount of flames supporting him. Well, he _had_ been flying across the sky, when his flames suddenly gave out.

From another observation of his, he identifies the uniform the teen had been wearing as one from a certain powerful, rising Italian Mafia _Famiglia_. The uniform seemed a little too big and quite dirtied, so he helped the unconscious teen out of it and into an old pair of shorts and a faded T-shirt.

_Being able to exert that much flames and not ending up half dead is quite a feat, since it requires a lot of one's Dying Will and spiritual power._

"W… Where am I?"

The blonde rasps quietly, not used to having to use his voice. He coughs slightly, a hand going to his throat as he tries to soothe it. Kawahira quickly hands him a glass of water, but the blonde is hesitant of receiving it. Kawahira narrows his eyes at him, to the extent of _nearly_ rolling his eyes at his sudden hesitation.

"Don't worry, it's not poisoned or anything. I'm sure your Hyper Intuition can tell, can't you?"

Amber eyes narrow at the snowy-haired man as if asking, _"How did you know?"_. Kawahira just stares back as defiantly, not backing down from his strong gaze. _Just take it_, the message in his eyes are prominent as he shoves the glass of water into the blonde's hands.

Said blond sips on the glass, slowly downing the refreshing liquid down his surprisingly dry throat. He downs the entire glass within half a minute like a man who hasn't had a drop of water for years. _Which, technically, is true._

"Where… am I?"

The blond repeats his question, his tone stronger after quenching his thirst. He carefully places the cup onto the bedside table before turning back to the man in the green yukata. Said man sighs wearily.

"My name is Kawahira, and you're in my home. _Namimori, Japan._"

* * *

The bell rings, signaling the end of a school day. Tsuna is anxious for his tutor to return from Italy, and to be released from the cuffs that bind him and the skylark together. _Though, he can't really say he hates it as much anymore…_

Tsuna sits still on the green couch of the Reception Room, fingers unconsciously weaving through the soft black locks on the skylark's head. Said skylark does not pay heed to the brunette's fingers' movements, and continues to snooze in the brunette's lap.

As time passes and Reborn does not show up in the Reception Room, Tsuna loses track of time and promptly dozes off. His brown locks hang around his face, frame it nicely as his head hangs forward in his _"fisherman" sleeping pose_*. His hands rest on Hibari's head as he dozes.

Hibari awakens when Tsuna's magical hands come to a halt from its soothing weaving in his hair. There is a dark shadow looming over his face, and shifts his head so that he faces the ceiling. However, Tsuna falls forward, and _their lips meet_.

It takes longer than usual for the prefect to react from the sudden attack on his lips, and he is unable to react when Kusakabe enters the office with his usual cup of tea and a small box of orange juice. He would usually bring a cup of tea for Hibari, but added a small of box of orange juice to bring along, since Tsuna has been cuffed to his leader.

Kusakabe freezes as he takes in the awkward sight of his leader being kissed by the brunette. The wheat stalk that he usually chews on falls out of his hanging mouth, and he nearly sends the cup of tea and juice crashing onto the floor from the appalling sight.

Hibari scowls at him and Kusakabe quickly looks away, aware of his leader's discomfort, before striding out of the room with the beverages. Hibari has had enough of himself being unable to react properly from the _kiss_, and punches the brunette in the gut.

"Oof!… Five… more minutes… Reborn…"

Tsuna's once hunched over form is sent backwards, sending him sprawled against the backrest of the couch instead of looming over the prefect. There is a slight pink dusted across the stoic prefect's face as he wipes away the saliva from his lips.

His narrow eyes rake the sleeping form of Tsuna, lingering a moment longer on the wet lips. He quickly looks away once he realizes his actions and tries to return to his nap. Despite the _kiss_ invading his thoughts and senses, Hibari manages to nap once more, but not without thinking,

_That kiss wasn't bad at all…_


	11. Chapter 11

Mysteries of Tsuna

Disturbing Copies

Reborn watches through Leon binoculars, through the chameleon's yellow eyes that have taken place as the lens. He'd just returned to Namimori, Japan after receiving news of odd clones running amok all over the world. There'd been news of malfunctioned clones ransacking the farms in Italy, and clones causing mayhem in big countries.

They all had ruined faces, not entirely human. Some have only one opened eye with the other shut tight, whilst some are missing or have extra parts and limbs. _It is a scary sight for humankind._

News of these clones spread worldwide like wildfire. Many television reporters had interviewed some of the eyewitnesses, gaining some gruesome description from them. However, they all have one thing in common. They have brown hair. Speculations arise among the people as fear clutches them.

Is the end for them?

Reborn sneers at the stupid thoughts of the people. Of course it's not the end! It's only the doing of the underground world. _The Mafia._

Many Mafiosi have been tinkering and messing about with genes, hoping to create a stronger being to aid their Famiglia. However, none have been successful, until had created these clones have something to do with _The Snatch_. After all, these clones are the exact replicas of _him_, only distorted in many forms. _They have the exact same hair, the same body size. The same flame._

Propping the now Leon sniper carefully on his perch on the roof of Namimori Middle, he aims for a clone lingering in the shadows. This one seems to have both eyes opened, but the right eye is shadowed by his bangs. Reborn removes the safety from the gun, his finger nearing the trigger.

Suddenly, the clone turns towards him and Reborn is shocked to the point of paralyzation. A smirk is adorned on the familiar face as the clone stares into the hitman's onyx eyes. Reborn finds himself unable to move as the brunet continues to hold a strong gaze.

Leon transforms back into his chameleon form when Reborn does not pull the trigger. He climbs up his partner's cherubic face, curious as to why the hitman hadn't pulled the trigger earlier. _He isn't complaining about Leon climbing up the front of his face to his usual perch on his fedora hat!_

Licking its non-existent snout, Leon's yellow eyes meet a single brown eye. _Oh, its Reborn's dame student!_ However, this brunet turns out to not be Reborn's student as his right eye is revealed. Reborn's paralyzed form tenses while Leon is now frozen.

"He.. Hello... Rebound..."

The hitman regains his cool, losing it slightly at the mispronunciation of his name. A pair of mismatched eyes stare up at him, one brown and the other red. _Yes, red._ A feral grin lifts the brunet's lips as an eerie, yet familiar aura envelopes said brunet.

Indigo mist envelopes the clone and Reborn somewhat relaxes at the sight the familiar hairdo of a certain illusionist. The once brunet is replaced by taller teen with bluish hair in a pineapple hairdo. A trident is in his hand, a smug smirk on his fair face.

"Kufufu~ This one was easy to possess, I wonder why~"

"Hmph. It's only you, Mukuro. What are you doing in Japan? Aren't you supposed to be in Italy?"

"Oya, oya? I came here to visit _my_ Tsunayoshi, but I think someone is playing tricks on me. I've already seen three of _him_ on the way here, excluding the one I'm possessing right now, kufufu~"

"No one is playing tricks on you, Mukuro. They're the real thing. Clones. I suggest you look out for them and make sure none of them reach Dame-Tsuna. Who knows what havoc he'll cause when he sees them."

"Kufufu~ Of course, anything for _my_ Tsunayoshi."

The illusionist disappears in a puff of mist, along with his current vessel. Reborn pulls his fedora lower, shadowing his eyes and most of his face. _He'll have to the deal with the clones as soon as possible!_

xx

Blinking blearily, Tsuna lifts his hand to rub his eyes. _Hmm, it's so warm..._ He rolls over to his right, but finds himself restricted. He looks up, nearly shrieking when he meets the stoic grey-blue eyes of the prefect. _Wait! When had their positions changed?_

"Herbivore, get up now before I bite you to death."

Feeling somewhat disoriented, Tsuna is cranky from the stoic threat. He pouts at the prefect and retorts in an un-Tsuna-like way.

"Bite me!"

No matter how innocently he phrases it, one's mind shall roll into the gutter. Slight pink dusts the skylark's cheeks as his mind, too, rolls into the gutter. _How naughty of you, Hibari-san!_

"Hn. Just get up."

Grumbling under his breath, Tsuna sits up and switches seats with Hibari, since his left hand is cuffed to Hibari's right. The prefect moves to stand, tugging the brunet along.

"There's a new student enrolling in Namimori. You're going to accompany me while I greet him."

Hibari then drags the reluctant Tsuna along, ignoring his grumbles all the way.

**I feel that this chapter is utter crap with all the clones and all -w- My imagination is going to kill this story! -w- Anyway, thanks for reading! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fufufufu~ Gomen for the super short chapter... Think of this as a filler/suspense/cliffy kind of chapter ;) The title gives everything away though... Anyway, enjoy! Thank you for being patient with me! :D**

* * *

Mysteries of Tsuna

Twins?

Violet eyes watch the screen with utmost concentration, a complacent smirk on his face as the screams and yells of the panicked people sing to his ears. It'd been almost a month since the experiments had made their escape from their confines, and no sign of Experiment G27.

News of these _monstrous clones_ are now worldwide, often showing video clips of various victims being chased the clones. News reporters often have to cut their reports on the scene short from the disruption of the clones, some getting attacked by them.

The albino smirks as his taps the button on his remote, flicking through various videos, watching in satisfaction at the horror stricken faces of the people. _They've "invaded" Spain, heading into Portugal, India, Korea and Japan._ He flicks through more videos, watching clips of the videos.

He pauses the current video before rewinding the video. _There!_ A feral grin replaces the once complacent smirk at the familiar figure.

"Got you~"

He traces the videos origins, smirking in triumph as he slips a sweet treat into his mouth. A new lead to his next location… _Namimori, Japan._

* * *

The atmosphere in the principal's office is tense as three people have a stare showdown. Well, not three, just two. The other one is just too confused to stare at only one person. Caramel orbs from a certain petite brunet flick to his left then his right, and back to his left again.

The prefect is staring- no, _glaring_, at the blond student in front of him, while said blond merely stares back, not entirely sure as of why he is glaring but his _intuition_ tells him that this matter is somewhat related to the small brunet standing beside the prefect.

Hibari scowls at the blond, then at the snowy headed man in a yukata behind him. He nudges Tsuna with his elbow, causing the brunet to turn to him in confusion. He silently asks the question he's been wondering through his eyes. Spending a week together with the young brunet does that to Hibari. _Do you know him?_

Tsuna shakes his head in denial, honesty and confusion in his eyes as clear as day. The blond watches the interaction between the brunet and the raven, noting their coordination and… _are those the handcuffs?_

"Hn, herbivore. I'm Hibari Kyouya, Head of the Discipline Committee. Break the rules, I'll bite you to death."

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. N-nice to meet you, Kawahira-san."

"Likewise, Hibari-san, Sawada-san."

Somehow, the brunet seems to irk the blond. His blue eyes acknowledge the petite brunet calmly, sending shivers down said brunet's spine from his indifferent gaze. The identical spiky hair, youthful face and identical built. _There's no mistake that he is the one._

"Ciao, I'm Kawahira Ieyasu. Please treat me well."


End file.
